User talk:Ricepigeon
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ About Klarissa Can you not make an description for move (or every same). Because this is as do it, and this is not approved here: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog?diff=prev&oldid=122264 The player should know "of himself", in testing the character. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:27, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello About your template with missed attack propreties, you must add in "all" character's page. Go "Category:Characters" and gain a lot of badges. 18:05, January 8, 2014 (UTC) How about going around and doing it yourself as well instead of delegating this into a one-man job? And I already have enough badges to challenge the Elite 4 tyvm... :p Ricepigeon (talk) 18:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC) You which like add the needpic template, I think that "all" the character's pages has need of this template. Do it ! 16:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Do it yourself. 16:28, January 23, 2014 (UTC) What Dylan said. I'm not a one-man-army after all... Ricepigeon (talk) 16:35, January 23, 2014 (UTC) You have wanted to do what you want for the pages such for the Touhou characters, is no it ? then conquer this wiki for that you do "what you want" without let the others users undo your ideas as they do >: D 16:39, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Conquer the wiki? lol what? Just do it yourself if it bothers you that much. Ricepigeon (talk) 16:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Mugen Lab Well the poll is over and a new wiki has been made where you're head admin. http://mugenlab.wikia.com Jenngra505 (talk) 14:31, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Nice to know you ignored what Rice said. 16:03, May 4, 2014 (UTC) But it's the only choice to please everyone. Jenngra505 (talk) 20:15, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Rice stated that he could quite easily make a MUGEN wiki himself, should he so wish to. Heh. 20:18, May 4, 2014 (UTC) The poll is over and make a new wiki won so I tried to help by making a homepage. Jenngra505 (talk) 20:30, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty sure most people were voting for the "no" part of that poll, but whatever. 20:40, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Blast from the past I was looking around for the deoxys char that has only one attack, but then I came across this http://www.smogon.com/forums/threads/kkms-spriting-thread-deoxys.27123/ Is this you? Were you planning on making a Deoxys char at one point? Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 08:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Wow, that was LOOOONG time ago. I completely forgot about that. Ricepigeon (talk) 13:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Eheheh? Come now Rice, making SPEWGEN posts based on your own actions isn't very good now, is it? Not quite sure why you'd change the Spider-Man image to that other than for said reason. 21:50, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I didnt submit anything to Spewgen though... not yet, anyway :p Ricepigeon (talk) 23:05, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I have see it, any excuses ?! ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:10, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Why was this deleted again? Ricepigeon (talk) 20:11, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I dunno, and why this was create with inappropriate word instead informations ? You can risk to get a warning ! ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:14, June 19, 2014 (UTC) How do I placeholder? User:Ricepigeon (talk) 20:11, June 19, 2014 (UTC) You know well when its a Touhou article, but when its not... Anyway, Plasmoid will notices this screenshot ! ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:21, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I never tried to hide it? Ricepigeon (talk) 20:21, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Instead to add information about Superman, you add a bad word when you create the page, so none effort like Alerkina and have do it gives you bad reputation's points for here. Your answers seems to look like Kyubey. ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Trying to reword it as best as possible, it seems a bit pointless to make a placeholder article with nothing relevant in it instead of actually making the article. Why was it deleted? Because the original content had naught to do with Superman. 21:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC) And about how you placeholder, no because you don't know in reality, then that you know well when its a Touhou article ? Seriously what, "innoncent vandal" ! Current users can think to add "Superman is a character from DC Comics", but you... no comment, but the better is to have full info before to create the page ! ---Toupou--- (talk) 05:22, June 20, 2014 (UTC) AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA???????? Koa-Devil (talk) 02:02, June 20, 2014 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAAA AA AAAA AAA AAAAAAAAAA (talk) 02:06, June 20, 2014 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Dumanios (talk) 03:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC) AAAA AAA AAAA AA AAAAAA AAAAAAA AAAAA AA AAA AAAAA AAAAAAA? Ricepigeon (talk) 13:07, June 20, 2014 (UTC) AAAAAAAAA! AAA AAAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAA'A AA!? AA AAAAA AAAA AAA AA AAAAAA!! [[User:Shadowkiller168|'Shadowkiller168']] 21:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) BLAAAAAH! (Sorry. Just had to do it. XD) BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 19:17, July 10, 2014 (UTC) A couple questions Hello Rice. I have a couple of questions to ask you. 1. What is the difference between hard knockdown and soft knockdown? I heard something about checking a file in the character's folder to find out, but is there a visable difference? 2. What are the most accurate Street Fighter 2 chars? I ask this because one of the criticisms Spewgen has against us is that we don't showcase too many actual fighting game characters. Where else to start but with the legendary Street Fighter 2? Problem: I don't know which version is the most well acclaimed or accurate. I've downloaded Masa's, but I want to be sure so I don't look like a dumbass. 3. Is there an Overhead template? I tried typing it in, but I got "Template:Overhead" in red text. Maybe I'm doing something wrong, but if not, let me know. Sorry if I'm asking too many questions. Please take the time to answer them if you can. Brawlyoshi63 (talk) 10:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I saw you put the Shimakaze page up for deletion and I understand you are an experienced user here, so can you help me? I tried to add information to the page, but my computer won't show the "two word confirmation code" I need to put in to publish an article with external links. If you'd like to try it on your computer, I'd be happy to give you the download link. Thanks.Peanutkix (talk) 19:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) MUGEN Database:Character articles. Your article would be deleted even with download link. Btw, you can give me the link so i can add it. 19:30, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry that I am clearly not up to your standards in editing pages. I usually don't go on wikis. I can't put the download link here, since the darned computer won't show me the "two word confirmation code". Delete the page if you want, or help a noob out.Peanutkix (talk) 19:34, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, be thankful I knew that versions of the characters actally existed for MUGEN, so I could save the articles, even if I know virtually nothing about the series. This was all just one big misunderstanding, or something. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:MAXinsanity 19:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) No, it's me being an incompetent idiot. I'll stop posting to the wiki and save everyone the trouble.Peanutkix (talk) 19:38, July 18, 2014 (UTC) That's a horrible, horrible way to think and you know it. Quit beating yourself up, it isn't the end of the world. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:MAXinsanity 19:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I could reword a wiki information to make the basics from this article... 19:43, July 18, 2014 (UTC) PS:F**king edit conflicts! Thank you all for helping me........... I'll do better in the futurePeanutkix (talk) 19:49, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey You should removed the "Please help us rectify that" when you use the template:incompletes in a sandbox, they are useless and make no sense as nobody else is right to edit in sandbox. ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:13, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Done (even though I gave Dan permission but whatever) Ricepigeon (talk) 20:18, July 28, 2014 (UTC)